One of conventionally known examples of rotary cleaning bodies of this type is disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 6-85752. The rotary cleaning body described in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 6-85752 is provided with a shaft that is in a slender, cylindrical shape having a plurality of catching grooves formed in the cylindrical outer surface of the shaft and serving as receiving grooves. Each catching groove has a recessed cross section and spirally extends in the axial direction of the shaft. The catching grooves of the shaft are axially provided at regular intervals in the circumferential direction on the outside periphery. The shaft is formed of aluminum by twist extrusion molding so that the catching grooves are spirally formed.
The base end of a long, narrow blade, which has a triangular cross section and serves as a cleaning member, is securely fitted in each catching groove so that each blade spirally extends along the cylindrical outer surface of the shaft and rises like a wall therefrom.
A pin insertion hole extending the axial direction of the shaft is formed through the center of the shaft so as to form an opening at both axial ends of the shaft. A pin that is an axial member in the shape of a slender, long bar is pushed through the pin insertion hole and thereby integrally attached to the shaft so that the two ends of the pin respectively project from the two axial end faces of the shaft.
The shaft of the rotary cleaning body described above is formed of aluminum by twist extrusion molding in order to form the catching grooves in such a shape as to be spirally wound around the shaft. This feature presents a problem in that it is prone to distortion and therefore difficult to ensure sufficient precision, often resulting in uneven rotation when the shaft is rotated.
In order to solve the above problems, an object of the invention is to provide a rotary cleaning body that can be formed with precision easily, a suction port body of a vacuum cleaner equipped with this rotary cleaning body, and a method of producing this rotary cleaning body.